Sweet Revenge
by Gabby0214
Summary: Sequel to Oreo-ooo which can be found on my account page. It is now Renji's turn to heat things up, come and read Renji's take upon smexy food!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first part of the sequel to Oreo-ooo.

Author: Gabby0214

Title: Sweet Revenge Part 1

Rating: M/ NC 17

Warning: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References

Summary: Sequel to Oreo-ooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did, you would get an eyeful of Renji and Ichigo's escapades. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of the legal age. Ichigo in this story is twenty.

Community Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/ fanfiction/ fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these may be in the material they are derived from.

Beta: Vindictivefreak

Sweet Revenge

Part 1

"Hey, Jinta what are you eating?" asked a curious Renji.

Jinta snickered back at him, "Why Freeloader, ya want some," as he took another bite.

"Ya teme," Renji grabbed Jinta by the shirt, "I should break ya in half for that kinda shit ya've put me through." Renji lashed as he lifted him off the ground.

Jinta, not intimidated in the least, while his body hanging in the air like laundry on a clothes line, smirked, "Freeloader, ya wouldn't dare! Urahara-san would kick your freeloader's ass out if ya touched one little red hair on my precious head. Plus don't cha want ta know what I'm eating, hmm?"

"Damn it! Ya fuckin brat, what is that?" Renji huffed in an act of surrender as he put him back down on the ground.

Jinta's lips turned upward as he let out a split ass grin knowing he got one over on the Pineapple. "It's called a Twinky, a kind of dessert cake, baka. Why ya want ta know anyways?" Jinta asked slightly curious as why Renji would take an interest in the dessert.

"None of y'er damn business, ya dipshit!" answered the now very pissed off red head shinigami. "I suggest ya get y'er ass out of here before I decided that I don't give a fuck what Urahara might do ta me if I wasn't able ta control myself from given ya a spankin you so surely deserve."

Jinta snickered back at Renji, "Ooo, I'm so scared of the big, bad shinigami!"

Renji eyes flashed with a murderous intent as a sinister grin spread a crossed his face in response. Jinta, not being a total idiot, backed away from the smiling man making a hasty retreat, but before he fully left the room, he stuck out his tongue at Renji.

"What a cocky bastard!"

Renji strolled back to the small, sparse room he was currently residing in. He slide the door open, stepping inside sighing in frustration. "Now how am I going to get that damn dessert, what was it again? Oh ya, Jinta, that little shit, called it a Twinky." He slide the door closed and plopped down onto the futon, smirking, "It would be perfect to get back at Ichigo for the Oreo incident. His been ignoring me for over a month and damn it I want my Strawberry." Renji crossed his legs and rested his elbows upon his knees, chin in hand. "But how am I gonna get them, it's not like I have any money or even know where to go! I'll just have to get someone ta help me, but who?" His hand dropped away suddenly, "Oh, I know! I'm sure he will want ta help me cause he would love ta get one over on the Berryhead. The Quincy! I'm sure I can convince him to help me."

Following day…

"Yo Ishida, wait up damn it!" Renji bellowed running down the hall of Karakura HighSchool. Ishida Uryuu ignored him, and just continued walking, but now at a faster pace than before. Renji finally caught up with the stiff, pompous Quincy. "Fuckin A, didn't ya hear me callin out ta ya."

Ishida turned towards him, and repositioned his glass on his nose with his finger. "Abarai-san, I do believe the whole school heard your overly exuberant bellow."

"Well, why the hell didn't ya stop then?"

"I simply didn't feel like it," responded Ishida indignantly.

"Why ya…" Renji stopped himself from rippin into the egotistical bastard. _Mustin forget I need a favor, damn it,_ quickly pondered Renji.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?" slyly smirked Ishida knowing he was grating on Renji's nerves. _Man, it's just too easy to get a rise out of him_, he thought, _just like Ichigo. _

Biting his tongue, Renji swallowed his retort and asked, "I was wonderin if you would be able to help me get some Twinkies?"

"What, why would I want to help a Shinigami? If you have forgotten, the Quincy and Shinigami are enemies."

"But Ishida, if you do this I can get back at Ichigo, don't ya want to see him get all embarrassed."

"Huh, how can ya do that with a Twinkies?" Ishida looked perplexed at him.

"Well, I have my ways, but if ya really need to know I'll tell ya, but you got to keep it a secret. Can ya give me your word?"

Ishida stared back slightly mortified by the shinigami's gall. "Hai, I'm a Quincy and my pride would not let me do anything but," Ishida preached as if giving a sermon.

Renji kept himself from gagging at the overstuffed shirt. "Kay, here is my plan." As Renji told him about his undercover operation, the Quincy started to blush profusely at what the red head shinigami was telling him. One or twice he stopped the redhead's explanation with a huh, or an oh my, or man that's just wrong. At the end of the exchange, Ishida was clearly put into a stupor.

"So what cha think? Is it worth helping me get what I need?" Renji said with a wicked grin as he basked in his own craftiness.

After the Quincy shut his gaping wide mouth and took a gulp of air, he responded "I never knew you had it in you to be so devious. I can't wait to see Ichigo's reactions to, umm, that. Oh, and are you two, umm, you know, ahh, together so to speak?"

"What do you think, baka? Of course we are! Everyone thinks Ichi is so innocent. Let me tell ya, he most defiantly isn't. He could give that pervert Urahara a run for his money."

"Really? I always wondered about that. The way he phrases things, I mean, especially after that hall incident."

Renji couldn't stop the small blush from rising to his cheeks. "Yeah, that was, unexpected! But he likes to play like that sometimes. You should see what he can do with just a cookie." Renji lushly smirked at him.

This time it was Ishida's turn to blush, "I would rather not know." He said as he raised his hands in a please don't go there gesture.

Renji chuckled at the Quincy's actions, and then they went about setting up a time to get together to pick up the contraband. Renji felt like he was about to burst. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to get back at Ichigo, and now since he knew he had Ishida's willingness to help him, he was one step closer to his Sweet Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Gabby0214

Title: Sweet Revenge Part 2

Rating: M/ NC 17

Warning: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References

Summary: Sequel to Oreo-ooo. Second part, Renji moves forward with his plan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did, you would get an eyeful of Renji and Ichigo's escapades. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of the legal age. Ichigo in this story is twenty.

Community Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/ fanfiction/ fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these may be in the material they are derived from.

Beta: Vindictivefreak

Sweet Revenge

Part 2

A few days later…

Everyone was gathering for their weekly meeting at Urahara's shop. Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, and Chad were already there talking about whatever they talked about. Renji didn't pay attention. He just wanted to see Ichigo. He made his way to the opposite room they gathered in for these things, and sat down with his tea and box of Twinkies he had partly hidden.

This was the night that Renji's plan would come into fruition. He had the Twinkies, now all he need was the Strawberry! Renji sat alone in the room, sipping tea, waiting for the others to join him. He could feel Ichigo spirit pressure getting stronger the closer he got to the store. The overwhelming force sent chills racing through him. His hands started to tremble in anticipation spilling some of his tea upon the table. God, how he loved this all consuming feeling as his mind automatically started to imagine at how it would feel surrounding him as he pounded into Ichigo's lithe, sexy body. Hopefully, if he played his hand right or his _Twinky_, he would find out tonight.

The meeting finally started, all present now sitting at the table, after the polite 'hellos' and 'how are you(s)' were exchanged. Ichigo had simply glanced over to Renji with a smirk taking in the red head's appearance. Renji had his hair in a braid that rested over his shoulder instead of his usual high ponytail. His eyes flared for an instant with lustful heat, but he quickly looked away not wanting the others to notice his reaction. Unbeknownst to him, Renji, Ishida, Urahara, and even Chad had noticed the heated gaze. Ichigo sat down and turned towards Urahara. "Let's get this damn thing started already!"

"My, my, we're crotchety tonight, aren't we Kurosaki-san," Urahara teased. Urahara was no fool, he knew that those two were more than just friends. The games they played with one another though were great entertainment. He couldn't wait to see who would come out on top this time. He sniggered mentally to the double meaning.

_You have no idea, Geta Boushi_ (meaning wooden sandal hat). Ichigo inwardly sighed, _it's been hell trying to stay away from that sex personified man for the last month, and now I have to sit a crossed from him for god's knows how long; me and my stupid idea of teasing him by staying away. The whole your heart grows fonder saying is such shit! Renji hasn't shown any signs of being the slightest bit flustered. Unlike me, I can't seem to do anything without picturing that fringin bastard. But I won't admit defeat, damn it! I'll win, I'll have him outside my door/ window begging me to let him in, in more ways than one. _

Urahara didn't wait for a smartass comeback that he knew he was about to get from the substitute shinigami, he just started to recite the latest news concerning Aizen and the hollows. That's when he heard…

Crackle, crackle…the sound was coming from Abarai's lap. He paused for a moment, glancing at the Lieutenant, making eye contact. He saw the mischievous gleam in the man's eyes, he raised an eyebrow to him, and then received a sly grin back in response. Urahara bit his tongue to keep from laughing, and with all that he had learn over his long life span managed to continued on with his speech without even a misstep.

Crackle, crackle … again … Crackle, crackle

"Baka, what the hell are ya doing?" Ichigo spat towards Renji. He had noticed Renji was doing something in his lap, but really couldn't see what.

"Oi Ichigo, I'm just taking off the protective coating."

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes suddenly went wide at what the Pineapple stated.

Renji couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. "Off of my Twinky," he answered. "See." He says as he lifts up the Twinky from his lap to show the Berryhead.

Ichigo hissed, "Renji, that's called a wrapper."

"Oh, gomen. Well, then I'm taking off the protective wrapper."

Ichigo visually cringed, "Just call it a wrapper, ok?" He shoved his hand through his hair, aggravated over his where his perverted mind was taking him.

"Fine," Renji said fawning innocents, "Whatever, I really don't see the big deal about what I call it."

Finally the wrapper was off. "Umm, I've been looking forward to this all day." Renji sighed out loud. He licked his lips slowly in anticipation while stealthily watching Ichi's expressions. He had seen the passionate gaze that Ichigo had given him from earlier, and that gave him even more incitement to go on with his plan. Renji closed his eyelids lingeringly, waiting to savor the taste. He opened his mouth wide as he was about to take the Twinky in to his moist cavern.

Renji saw from the slit of his eyes that Ichigo was sitting there, blankly staring at him as he was about to devour his sweet dessert. Seeing that Ichigo was totally enraptured by what he was doing caused a flood of triumph to flow through him. His plan was defiantly working even better than he hoped it would. _Ha-ha, I got em where I want him. It's his own damn fault that he has such a dirty mind. Might as while use it to my advantage, ehh._ He chuckled to himself. _Cause there is no way in hell that Ichi didn't have a dirty mind after what he did with and to that Oreo cookie._

Renji reopened his eyes, locking his gaze with Ichigo's chocolate orbs that seemed to have melted with passion. He gradually positioned the Twinky into his mouth. His lips formed around the Twinky like he was going to take a nibble off the tip, but instead he brought the Twinky back out off his mouth. "Hey, Berryhead, why ya starin?" But before the enthralled Ichigo could make a response back, Renji then questioned, "Do ya want my Twinky?" Ichigo eyes shot open becoming two sizes too big for his face. A cute crimson blush flushed over his cheeks. "It's okay. There's plenty ta go around. I'm willin ta share."

Ichigo gulped trying to wet his suddenly dry throat, "Umm, naugh, I'm fine, but, ahh, arigato."

"Suit ya self," Renji smirked as he reopened his mouth. Renji guided the whole Twinky in using his index finger His lips closed around the finger as he slid it from the inside. In the process some of the sweet white crème had escaped from the corner of his lips.

Urahara, who since the 'Do ya want my Twinky,' comment had flicked open his fan to cover the wicked grin that was clearly apparent on his face. '_Oh, he's good,' _assessed Urahara. The others that had witnessed the scene were biting their tongues not to make any sort of noise.

Urahara broke the tension that had descended on the room with, "Abarai-san, you seemed to have missed some."

"Arigato," replied Renji as he lifted his finger to the side of his mouth and swiped off the white substance. He repositioned his finger to the front of his mouth, and glanced down on it with lustful eyes. His eyes then flickered back to the frozen in place Strawberry as he poked out his tongue, and with one salacious lick removed the creamy reminisce from the tip of his finger. "Mmm, good to the last drop," he expressed.

Ichigo gulped audibly, and dropped his gaze from the amorous display to stare fixedly at his hands in his lap. His mind was in chaos, after witnessing the very hot scene that Renji just performed in front of him. _No, make that fucking scorching scene that he had performed,_ his thoughts proclaimed. _Calm down_, he repeated over and over again to himself_, it's just a damn Twinky, and he's already done eating it. So it's over, and ya can relax. It's over, relax, calm down, and it's all ok, he's finished and…and… _Crackle, crackle! _OH FUCK!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Revenge

Author: Gabby0214

Title: Sweet Revenge Part 3

Rating: M/ NC 17

Warning: Yaoi, Boy Love! Strong Language, Sexual References

Summary: Sequel to Oreo-ooo. Third Part, Boys will be Boys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did, you would get an eyeful of Renji and Ichigo's escapades. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of the legal age. Ichigo in this story is twenty. I also do not own the rights to Twinkies, except for the boxes of them I bought to be the inspiration of this fic!

Community Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/ fanfiction/ fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these may be in the material they are derived from.

Beta: Vindictivefreak

Sweet Revenge

Part 3

Previously…

Crackle, crackle! _OH FUCK!_

"That's enough, Renji!" Rukia horsed. '_Arigato, Rukia, you saved my life,' _Ichigo beamed still staring at his hands.

"Nani?" replied Renji uncertainly.

Rukia gave him a reassuring smile, "You're such a pig!"

"I'm not as bad as Ikkaku, he's scary when he eats ya know."

"No kidding, but I can't believe that Shuuhei was such a bad influence on you, you never did that kind of stuff before you met him." Rukia accused in a patronizing way.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say boys will be boys," he smirked.

Ichigo's head shot up, glaring at the red head._ What the hell does that mean?_ _What kind of stuff? _"Uh, you mean the guy with the tattoo on his face?" _He's fucking hot!_ Ichigo inquired, portraying fake interest while trying to keep his jealousy from being seen.

"Hai."

"I see," was all he replied in a flat tone.

"Ichigo, ya remember he was my Sempai in the Academy, right? He taught me quite a bit."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his mind reeled with jealousy taking its firm hold of him as he replayed the conversation in his head; _boys will be boys _(My Ass!), _bad influence_ (Just how bad?),_ Taught me quite a bit! _(What the hell!), _and damn it_ _his tattoo was a fucking 69 _(Does that mean?). Before he knew what he was even doing he…"Yeah, I remember, but…but doesn't his tattoo stand for the district that he came from?" He sputtered as he asked. Everyone looked at him incredulously in response. **Did Ichigo just ask…** He saw their startled looks and quickly tried to counter. "I mean, I mean… well. Oh fuck it, never mind!" _Way to go, baka! You just made it even worse! Damn it, _Ichigo berated himself.

Renji glanced over at Ishida with a look that said, 'See what I mean, innocent my ass!' recalling their conversation while at school, and then back to Ichigo. "Hai, Ichigo that's what it stands for, but what I am and everyone else here is wonderin is what do you think it stands for, ehh?" _I like to see how ya get out of this one_, smugly thought Renji.

Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, leaning over it, and glared at Renji. "How the hell should I know that? Ya teme! He wasn't my Sempai, now was he? He didn't teach me quite a bit! Since ya to apparently _**know**_(empathizing)each other so well, I thought that you would know. That's why I asked ya!" Ichigo spat back at him.

_Oh my, he's jealous! That's just too cute. _"Well, if ya say so," chuckled Renji back at him while making a show of pulling off the remainder of the wrapping from the second Twinky.

Ichigo eyed the Twinky like it would jump up and bite him, and quickly sat back down. He however couldn't stop from retorting under his breath, "Asshole," as he did so.

"Asshole, hmm," remarked Renji as his hand that was holding the Twinky clenched around it, "funny how ya would say that," squashing it in his palm, "I was thinking the same thing." He gazed dropped from Ichigo to his hand that was now covered in crème. "Oh, look I just made a mess all over my hand. Guess ya got me too reeled up, Ichigo." He said, looking back at Ichigo with a gleam in his crimson eyes.

Ichigo tried to say something back, but all that came out was a, "Gah."

Ishida saw his opportunity to get at the substitute shinigami and quickly reacted, "Well, that's a first. Kurosaki has been rendered speechless. I never thought I would see that day arrive. Abarai-san, would you care to fill me in on what's your secret, I would love to know. I'm sure it would come in useful." _Oh, he wants to get in on the act. This is going to be so much fun, _inwardly smirked Renji.

Orhime who was sitting next to Renji suddenly offered him a cloth that she had pulled out of her pocket, catching his attention. "Arigato, Orihime, but I don't need it," he thanked her and lifted his palm to his mouth proceeding to lick it clean.

Ichigo could not tear his eyes away from the seductive sight, and visually shuttered at his antics. Chad, who was sitting by Ichigo looked over at him. "Are you feeling okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I just got a sudden chill that's all," Ichigo murmured.

Orihime turn towards Ichigo in concern. "Kurosaki-kun, are you sure. You look a bit flushed, maybe you're coming down with a fever."

"No, no, I'm fine. Really Orihime don't worry about it." He raised his hands in the air towards her to emphasis his point while he listened to Renji respond back to Ishida.

"Ishida, I don't mind tellin ya, but I think you would learn it better if I showed ya instead." Catching the attention of his Strawberry, Renji had brought the limp Twinky to his mouth and was currently swiping his tongue over the bottom of it to get at the white filling that had oozed out from his man handling.

Ichigo started to squirm in his seat as his body reacted to Renji's sinful tongue, but mentally at the same time was raging_. How dare that Quincy flirt with my Renji-koi! And why the hell is Renji doing flirting back!_ Then he heard Ishida's response…

"I just might consider that offer, Renji, but for now could I have one of your Twinkies instead."


End file.
